Often a DC amplifier has been used to form high power pulses from a previously shaped pulse. This offers no power limit to the load and requires a great deal of circuitry to maintain a large bandwidth.
Capacitive coupling to the load has also been used to generate high power pulses, but capacitors suffer from high accelerations and the pulses are exponential in decay rather than square.